


An Unexpected Outing

by lionspride



Series: Unexpected [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Anthropomorphic, Kitty!Leo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionspride/pseuds/lionspride
Summary: Wonshik thinks that it's about time Taekwoon went outside.





	1. First Step

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of [An Unexpected Pet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7609051), so be sure to check that out first or you might be lost!

For once, Wonshik woke up before Taekwoon and carefully extracted himself from the tangle of the feline’s limbs. The cat whimpered in his sleep and rubbed his cheek into the pillow. Wonshik savoured the image before him, of Taekwoon with his dark tousled hair in stark contrast with his creamy skin. He carefully pulled the comforter over the sleeping cat, who hummed in contentment and snuggled deeper into sleep.

Wonshik crept away from the bedroom the two of them now shared and pulled some eggs out of the refrigerator. It had been a while since Wonshik had cooked anything, being spoiled by the superior skills of his cat. Taekwoon wasn’t picky though, and Wonshik smiled to himself, imagining Taekwoon’s pleasure at being given breakfast in bed. He hummed to himself as he cracked the eggs into a frying pan.

Suddenly arms wrapped around his middle, making him jump. Teeth clamped down lightly on his right ear. Taekwoon released his bite with a lick that made Wonshik blush. Taekwoon’s sleep-filled voice whispered in his ear with a whine, “I’m hungry.”

Wonshik tried to suppress the shiver the cat’s voice caused and turned halfway around, still supporting part of the cat’s weight as he leaned against him.

“As you can see, I’m making breakfast. If you let go of me I might even manage to not burn it.”

The cat pouted, “I’m hungry for you.”

Taekwoon bit down on Wonshik’s shoulder, sending a wave of desire to his abdomen, but Wonshik managed to keep his head.

“Taekwoon, stop being coy and wash your hands so we can eat breakfast.”

With an offended huff the cat wobbled to the bathroom to wash up. Wonshik chuckled at Taekwoon’s staggering walk. Sleepy Taekwoon was not as graceful as his usual self, and the sight of the less-than-perfect perfection warmed Wonshik’s heart. The cat was usually so elegant that Wonshik sometimes worried the two of them were mismatched, but groggy Taekwoon pushed those thoughts from his mind.

Taekwoon padded back from the bathroom and plopped down in a chair to wait for breakfast. He seemed more lucid by the time Wonshik brought the slightly mangled fried eggs and toast to the table. As usual, Taekwoon dug into his food with single-minded purpose and chewed with his cheeks full so they puffed out.

“So Woonie, do you want to go out today? You’ve been cooped up in here since I brought you home weeks ago. You must want some fresh air?”

Taekwoon choked on the toast he was stuffing in his mouth and started coughing violently, spraying crumbs across the table. Wonshik handed him a glass of water as soon as the coughing subsided. Taekwoon took a few sips.

“Out?” he whispered. After clearing his throat, he repeated a bit louder, “Out?”

Wonshik decided to keep his voice light. “Yeah, out. I was thinking we might take a trip to the park. I always wanted to go there with…with…” he hesitated, trying to think of the right word to describe what Taekwoon was to him, and gave up. “I want to go,” he finished lamely.

“You can go. I wanted to take a nap today.” Taekwoon didn’t meet his eyes and pushed the last couple bites of his breakfast around on his plate with his fork.

Wonshik gave up trying to be casual and leaned forward. “Taekwoon, can we talk about this? I can tell you have a problem with going out, and if that’s what you really want that’s fine, but I think we both know there’s more to it than that. Don’t you trust me?”

Taekwoon shrunk back as if he had been slapped, and the eyes that met Wonshik’s swam with hurt. “I do,” he whispered.

“Please, Taekwoon. I just want to help you.” Wonshik stood up and held his hand out to the cat, who grabbed the hand and stood up in kind. Wonshik led the two of them to the sofa and kept his hand around Taekwoon’s as they sat down. Taekwoon looked lost as he searched Wonshik’s eyes. Wonshik hated to dig up what was probably a painful past, but he wanted that haunted look to leave his pet’s eyes. Taekwoon usually seemed happy—well, what Wonshik interpreted as happy on that mask-like face (that he’d realized was much more expressive than he first thought). But sometimes he caught a glimmer of something else, some tortured secret, in the cat’s eyes when Taekwoon thought Wonshik wasn’t looking.

Taekwoon opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it, frowning. He shook his head and looked beseechingly at Wonshik. “I…I don’t know where to start.”

Wonshik rubbed circles on Taekwoon’s hand with his thumb. “Maybe you could tell me how you ended up in that box down the street?”

Taekwoon inhaled bodily and slowly let out a steadying breath. “I don’t know.” Taekwoon’s whisper made Wonshik afraid to press further, but he wanted, needed to know what was bothering his cat.

“Okay. Let’s come back to that.” Wonshik tenderly picked up Taekwoon’s other hand, which had curled into a fist. He pried it open and rubbed comforting circles with both of his thumbs. “Can you tell me about your previous owner?”

Taekwoon closed his eyes and bit his lip. This line of questioning was expected, but the memories of his previous home were ones he didn’t like to dredge up.

“Wonshik…I…not all…not all owners are like you.” Taekwoon started down at their hands in his lap without really seeing them. Wonshik reached up and brushed the hair that had fallen over the cat’s eye out of his face, bringing his fingers down along Taekwoon’s jaw. The tender touch encouraged Taekwoon to look into his eyes, eyes that spoke comfort and support. With another deep breath, Taekwoon continued. “He…I never really understood him. His rewards, his…punishments,” Taekwoon shuddered, “He gave them without reason.”

Wonshik squeezed Taekwoon’s hands lightly and let him continue in his own time.

“Wonshik, I don’t want to go back there.” Taekwoon slouched forward into Wonshik’s chest. Wonshik wrapped his arms around the cat and stroked his back.

Wonshik murmured into Taekwoon’s hair, “I won’t let anyone take you.”

“Promise?” Taekwoon mumbled against Wonshik’s chest.

“Promise.” Wonshik showered the crown of Taekwoon’s head with delicate kisses and gently petted his back until the feline fell into a light slumber on top of him. “I promise,” he whispered, to his Taekwoon and to himself.


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik convinces Taekwoon to go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps it's getting redundant, but I am always thankful to [sunshineinwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineinwriting) for being my beta, so thanks~!

For the next few days Taekwoon was more timid than usual. He quietly followed Wonshik around the apartment and leaned into him and wrapped his arms around him at every opportunity.

Wonshik didn’t mind Taekwoon’s newfound cuddly side, but he knew it probably stemmed from whatever trauma he had about going outside and his previous owner.

Wonshik sighed and turned the TV on, hoping for a mind-numbing distraction. Dishes clinked in the kitchen as Taekwoon put the last of the dishes from dinner on the drying rack by the sink. A moment later Taekwoon was right back by his side, snuggling up close as if he wanted as much of his body to be in contact with Wonshik’s as possible. Taekwoon kissed Wonshik’s cheek and sprinkled kisses downward, nosing along his ear and jaw. His teeth lightly grazed along Wonshik’s neck until he reached the place where neck met shoulder and he bit down, not to hurt, but hard enough that Wonshik gasped in surprise. Wonshik turned to face Taekwoon and found his lips with his own. The moment lingered as they drank each other in with soft kisses.

Taekwoon’s tongue slipped out and licked into Wonshik’s mouth. Wonshik groaned and pulled Taekwoon’s body flush against his own, deepening the kiss. Taekwoon bit his lower lip, and Wonshik pulled away to catch his breath. He leaned his forehead against the feline’s and murmured, “Taekwoon.”

The cat responded by nosing along his face and kissing his eyelids, his nose. He kissed Wonshik’s cheek again and moved up his jaw to his ear. Taekwoon’s breath tickled Wonshik’s ear as he grazed his teeth over it. He whispered against the shell of his ear, “I trust you. I…trust you.”

Taekwoon’s arms wrapped around Wonshik’s neck, and Wonshik held him tight as he felt the feline cry softly against him for a few minutes, a stretching eternity. “Taekwoon, do you want to go outside?”

The cat nodded against Wonshik’s shoulder and held him tighter. They stayed like that for a time, and then Wonsik pulled back, keeping his face on Taekwoon’s until the cat looked him in the eyes. Wonshik held his face in both hands and pressed a warm kiss against Taekwoon’s tender lips.

Wonshik held Taekwoon’s gaze. “Let’s take it slow. We’ll try tomorrow, okay?”

Taekwoon nodded and stretched with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes and nose with the back of his hand. “I’m tired.”

Wonshik stood up, bringing Taekwoon to his feet next to him and shut off the TV. “Come on, let’s get to bed.” He held Taekwoon’s hand as they retreated to their bed for the night.  


~~~

“Come on, Woonie. I think you’re ready.”

Wonshik smiled at Taekwoon before opening the door to his apartment and stepping out. He turned around and waited for Taekwoon to join him.

“Maybe tomorrow…”

“Please, Taekwoon. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Taekwoon’s tail swished once and curled into his left hand for support. The cat tentatively stepped over the threshold into the hallway. He looked left and right nervously, not even seeing Wonshik standing right in front of him.

Wonshik grabbed Taekwoon’s free hand and gave it a squeeze. “I’m right here.” He gave Taekwoon a peck on the cheek as a reward.

Taekwoon took a deep breath. “I think I’m ready, but can we go down the stairs? The elevator is so…” He winced.

“Stairs it is.”

The two made it down the stairs to the ground floor without incident, but Wonshik worried about Taekwoon’s reaction to the lobby and the outside world.

“Hey, you okay?” Wonshik asked, stepping in front of Taekwoon. The cat nodded back, with panicked eyes that didn’t quite look at Wonshik. Wonshik reached out with his right hand and carded it through the feline’s long black hair. Leaving his hand on the back of Taekwoon’s neck, he stepped in and closed the space between them, lightly guiding the two of them so that Taekwoon’s back pressed against the wall of the stairwell right next to the door leading to the lobby.

Wonshik’s thumb rubbed the back of Taekwoon’s neck, and he leaned in for a soft kiss. Taekwoon was tense at first, but Wonshik’s tender presses against his lips made him relax. His tail unwound itself from his hand and wrapped around Wonshik’s back, bringing him flush against him. Taekwoon mewed against Wonshik’s mouth and nipped at his lower lip.

Wonshik groaned softly and pulled away. “Calm down kitty. We better stop now and go outside or I might drag you back to our bedroom and never leave.”

Taekwoon looked back at him with lust-filled eyes and licked his lips.

Wonshik took a small step back and poked Taekwoon’s cheek. “Stop trying to tempt me.” He chuckled. “Are you ready?”

Some of the nervousness returned to Taekwoon’s eyes, but he bravely nodded and turned to open the door to the lobby. With a forced calm he walked into the bright room. The wall to the outside was made of floor-to-ceiling glass windows, giving the effect of already being outdoors. Taekwoon froze in place. Then, taking a deep breath, he walked to the front door and put his hand on the handle.

A wave of worry hit Wonshik and he placed his hand over his cat’s. “Are you sure?”

“I trust you.”

Taekwoon pushed the door open and walked outside. He closed his eyes to breathe in the city air. Opening them again, he studied the street around him. “Which way?”

“I wanted to take you to the park,” Taekwoon shot him a frightened look, “but I know that’s too much for today.” The cat sighed in silent relief. “I thought we might go to a coffee shop I like just down the street.”

“Coffee?” Taekwoon asked with the first signs of excitement.

“Yes, coffee. It’s much better than the stuff we have at home too.”

“Let’s go!” Taekwoon was almost smiling in his enthusiasm. Wonshik smiled to himself at the cat’s response, but he noticed that despite Taekwoon’s bravado, the grip he had on Wonshik’s hand was more vice-like than ever.

They walked down the street to the coffee shop. It was one of those places that you could walk by everyday and never end up going in, but when you do, it feels like coming home or maybe visiting the home of a longtime friend. Wonshik pushed the door open and led the way inside. The air was filled with the aroma of roasted coffee and fresh-baked pastries. Taekwoon seemed to forget that they were away from home as he looked around and soaked in the comforting atmosphere.

Wonshik tugged Taekwoon to the front counter to order. “What do you want, Taekwoon?” Wonshik was going to get a mocha as usual, but he wanted Taekwoon to choose what he wanted for himself. The cat looked at the overwhelming menu on the wall and mouthed the more unfamiliar words to himself.

Taekwoon turned his wide eyes to Wonshik and asked in a quiet whisper, “Are these all coffee?”

Wonshik caught himself before asking if Taekwoon’s previous owner had never taken him to a coffee shop and nodded. “Do you want help choosing?”

Taekwoon nodded back.

“Well...I think you might like a cappuccino or a latte? They have steamed milk in them?”

“Latte? Latte latte…I like that.”

Wonshik smiled. “Latte it is.” He looked at the woman waiting patiently behind the cash register and ordered a mocha and a latte. He handed her the cash for the drinks and led Taekwoon to a seat in a corner next to a wall and the front window. It was perfect for watching the people go by outside while still feeling like they belonged to a separate world.

“What do you think?”

“It feels like home somehow.”

Wonshik smiled and tension he didn’t realize he was feeling left his shoulders. Of course Taekwoon would like this place too.

Their drinks arrived and Wonshik waited for Taekwoon to try his. Taekwoon looked at the latte and his eyes widened again. “It’s a cat!” He looked up at Wonshik and back to his cup.

Wonshik peeked in the cup and saw that there was indeed a cat’s face looking up at them. The barista had apparently been practicing her latte art.

“It’s cute,” Taekwoon said quietly. To Wonshik’s surprise and bewilderment Taekwoon’s eyes were getting misty as he stared at the foam cat in his cup. He sniffed twice.

“What’s wrong?” Wonshik asked, starting to panic. He didn’t know what to do with his hands or the beautiful cat in front of him, who was on the verge of crying just from seeing cute latte art.

“I can’t drink it,” Taekwoon said softly. “I can’t hurt it.”

Wonshik had an idea and pulled out his phone. “Here, take a picture and you can keep him forever and still drink your coffee.”

Taekwoon sniffed once more before taking the phone and taking a picture of the cup before him. He handed the phone back and lifted the cup to his face, breathing in the rich aroma. He lowered the cup between his legs with both hands wrapped around it. Not taking his eyes off the foam cat looking back at him, he said to Wonshik, “Sorry. It wasn’t that. Not really. I just…” Wonshik waited for him to finish. “It just triggered something I guess. I hate to compare you to him because you are so different. You…” Taekwoon looked up at Wonshik.

A silent understanding passed between them, and Taekwoon brought his latte up to his lips. He took a sip of the hot drink and hummed in satisfaction.

“Good?”

“I think I love lattes.”

Wonshik laughed. “Maybe I shouldn’t have introduced you to them. Now you won’t want coffee from home anymore.”

“You’ll have to take me out everyday.” The two shared a smile and finished their coffee in comfortable silence, watching people go by. But Wonshik couldn’t help but notice Taekwoon tense a little every time someone new walked by or when the door to the coffee shop opened for a new customer, and as they walked back home Taekwoon still gripped Wonshik’s hand as tightly as if he was afraid just letting go would make him lost forever. Despite Taekwoon’s strong front, the cat was definitely still fighting some inner battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update should be just around the corner!


	3. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik and Taekwoon go home and release some tension.

Wonshik ignored the fact that Taekwoon locked the deadbolt when they got back to their apartment. He went straight for the sofa and plopped down, shooting Taekwoon a look of invitation. Taekwoon padded over after toeing off his shoes and sat down next to him.

“Thank you, Wonshik.” Taekwoon took Wonshik’s hand in his own and licked the back of it, staring into Wonshik’s eyes. The slightly rough tongue licked again and he turned the hand over to lick at the palm. He started to lick Wonshik’s fingers starting with his pinky. When he got to the pointer finger he sucked the digit in his mouth, eyes never leaving Wonshik’s.

“Taekwoon,” Wonshik breathed out in warning. “If you don’t stop…” He trailed off when Taekwoon sucked two fingers in his mouth.

“You’ve been too gentle with me recently, Wonshik. I know it was for me…but I won’t break that easily.” Taekwoon climbed on top of Wonshik, pushing him back on the sofa. “Let’s finish what we started earlier.”

Wonshik pushed his doubts away and let his lust guide his hands to the crotch of Taekwoon’s jeans. Taekwoon was already half hard and pressed into the touch of Wonshik’s hand against him.  
Taekwoon leaned over to lick Wonshik’s collarbone. He worked his way up, licking and nipping at the skin beneath his lips until Wonshik was mindlessly whispering his name. Taekwoon bit at his earlobe hard enough to make him cry out in surprise. “You like it when I bite you, don’t you Wonshik?”

Wonshik flushed red, but quietly answered, “Yes.”

Taekwoon flashed a devilish grin and moved to bite at Wonshik’s lower lip. He tugged at it and sucked on it, drawing a moan from the man beneath him. Wonshik responded by grabbing the back of Taekwoon’s head and feverishly kissing into his mouth. The cat’s rough tongue made its way into Wonshik’s mouth and they lost any sort of tempo in a rising sense of need.

Taekwoon’s hips ground down against Wonshik, and he pulled away with a light moan. A string of saliva connected their mouths for a moment as they panted hotly, trying to catch their breaths.  
“Let’s go to the bed.” Wonshik nodded his agreement before Taekwoon picked him up with more strength than he thought was in the feline’s lean muscles. He yelped and clung on, which made Taekwoon laugh a silent little laugh as he walked to the bedroom.

Taekwoon dropped Wonshik on the bed and crawled on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt as he made his way up. He tossed his shirt across the room. “Your clothes are in the way.” Taekwoon shoved his hands underneath Wonshik’s T-shirt and shoved it up over his head, leaving it trapping his hands there.

“Pretty,” he said quietly. Taekwoon bent over again and took one of Wonshik’s nipples in his mouth, sucking hard. Wonshik groaned beneath him. Taekwoon kept sucking and biting at the nipple, thoroughly abusing it as his hands ran down Wonshik’s sculpted abs to the button on his pants. With agile fingers, he undid the button and zipper. Together they relieved Wonshik of his pants, which had already gotten uncomfortably tight.

With only a pair of boxers barring Taekwoon from his prize, he pawed at the bulge of Wonshik’s cock. Wonshik impatiently pushed his boxers off so he could feel Taekwoon’s hand against his skin. Taekwoon rewarded him by wrapping his long fingers around the base of his cock and pumping him until Wonshik was hard as a rock and precome was dripping from the head. Taekwoon licked the precome off and kissed the tip of Wonshik’s cock.

The cat quickly pulled off his own pants and reached for the bottle of lube they kept in the drawer next to the bed. He also grabbed a condom, earning a confused look from Wonshik.

Taekwoon coated his fingers in lube and started to work himself open. Wonshik usually stretched Taekwoon’s ass himself, but there was no denying the cat put on a delicious show. He stuck in another finger and whimpered out Wonshik’s name. Wonshik almost took him right then and there, but a look from Taekwoon warned him to wait.

Taekwoon pulled his fingers out of himself with a sinful sound and opened the condom packet. Wonshik’s eyes widened when Taekwoon put the condom on the end of his tail and coated it with more lube. His tail swung back around himself and pushed into his ass. Taekwoon moaned, head arching back as he fucked himself on his own tail. Precome dripped down his cock and Wonshik could no longer resist.

Wonshik turned the two of them over, pushing a flushed, panting Taekwoon back against the bed. Taekwoon pulled his tail out of himself and removed the condom, tossing it in the small trashcan by the bed. “Oh my God, Taekwoon,” Wonshik breathed.

“Wonshik, ah, please…” Taekwoon spread his legs open in invitation. Wonshik hurriedly poured lube on his pulsing cock and lined himself up with Taekwoon’s entrance. He pushed in slowly, revelling in the feeling of Taekwoon squeezing around every inch of his cock.

“Hurry.”

Wonshik didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled his hips back and slammed forward again. He pounded into Taekwoon faster and faster, until Taekwoon was nearly screaming his name. Taekwoon came suddenly with Wonshik’s name echoing through the room. Taekwoon’s shudders squeezed Wonshik’s cock and he came after another thrust. He rode through his climax with a few more stuttering thrusts and gently pulled out of Taekwoon’s ass. Come dripped out onto the sheets.

Wonshik moved to go get a towel to clean themselves off, but Taekwoon pulled him back. “Don’t go.”

“But we should clean up. It’ll get all sticky later.”

Taekwoon stubbornly shook his head and snuggled into Wonshik’s arms. Wonshik sighed in resignation and stroked the hair of his Taekwoon. The cat was soon asleep, and his soft breathing and murmuring lulled Wonshik to sleep not long after.

~

Not cleaning up after sex had been a messy mistake, and as Taekwoon shuffled around the kitchen in his pink apron making dinner he almost seemed repentant. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha. Hi. Hope you enjoyed. This. Chapter. :D
> 
> (Thanks [sunshineinwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineinwriting) as always~)


	4. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin and Sanghyuk drop in for a visit.

Wonshik and Taekwoon had a lazy morning the next day. Wonshik was worried about pushing Taekwoon outside too much too soon, so he called Hongbin and told him to come over. Half an hour later Sanghyuk was looking through Wonshik’s freezer for ice cream and Hongbin was taking up the entire sofa, leaving Wonshik and Taekwoon sitting on chairs pulled up to the coffee table.

“So what’s new?” Hongbin asked, sipping on a cup of tea. Sanghyuk traipsed back into the room with an already half-eaten ice cream bar in his hand and practically sat on his owner, who scooted over a little to accommodate the huge cat.

“Smells like they’ve been keeping busy in the bedroom,” Sanghyuk stated, spraying a bit of ice cream out of his too-full mouth.

Wonshik sputtered in response and Taekwoon turned bright pink and tried to hide his face behind his tail.

“Hyukkie, if they want their apartment to smell like come, that’s their choice.”

Taekwoon drew himself up. “It’s clean in our bedroom,” he stated a bit huffily. “And it smells like the pancakes we had for breakfast, not…that.” Taekwoon looked away with his cheeks still a bit pink.

“So you have been sleeping together. I only smelled pancakes, so I wasn’t sure.” Sanghyuk shoved the rest of the ice cream bar in his mouth and pranced away to throw the stick in the trash.

Hongbin laughed. “I’d say sorry, but the look on your faces is priceless.”

Wonshik cleared his throat. “Actually, we went down to the coffee shop down the street yesterday.”

Hongbin sobered and looked at his friends. “How was it?” he asked casually.

“I had a latte with a cat on it.” Taekwoon smiled, remembering the drawing in his cup.

Hongbin made a face. “Another coffee lover.” Sanghyuk came back and reclaimed his spot.

“It’s not bad. You just can’t take anything bitter,” Sanghyuk sighed dramatically, and Hongbin rolled his eyes.

“It sounds like you had fun. Maybe we’ll be seeing you two at our place soon. Not that either of us can cook that well, but I order takeout like no one else.” Taekwoon nodded at Hongbin.

“We’ll take you up on that soon. You’ve been eating all our food here.” Wonshik shot a look at Sanghyuk, who looked up innocently from licking melted ice cream off his hands.

Hongbin smiled at his cat and his longtime friend respectively. “I’d love to stay and chat, but actually Jaehwan is expecting us. Apparently there’s someone he wants us to meet.”

“Oh really? Let me know how it goes.” Wonshik got up. Whether it was to walk his friends to the door or shoo them out is hard to say, but Hongbin and Sanghyuk left, leaving behind a peaceful silence for Wonshik and Taekwoon to enjoy together for the evening.

~~~

Wonshik looked down at Taekwoon, still peacefully sleeping in their shared bed. He swept the cat’s hair from his forehead and pressed a kiss to his brow. Taekwoon’s lips curled up in a tiny smile, warming Wonshik’s heart.

“See you after work, Taekwoon,” Wonshik whispered. He made his way out of the apartment quietly.

It was a normal day at work. No breaking news came in. No strange weather undermined the forecasters. It was just a day like any other, and Wonshik was glad for a bit of normalcy.

If there was something he could do to help Taekwoon be comfortable out of the apartment, he would do it in a heartbeat. It would be one thing if the cat just preferred the indoors, but seeing Taekwoon in the coffee shop had confirmed his guess that Taekwoon liked to go out and see the world. Knowing what exactly bothered Taekwoon would probably help, but Wonshik wasn’t going to force him to talk about a past that caused him such pain.

Obviously Taekwoon’s previous owner was to blame for his fear of going outside. The thought of someone who made Taewoon so frightened that he couldn’t go out made Wonshik’s blood boil. He wasn’t a violent person, but his hands itched to beat the creep up. If he ever saw him, Wonshik would beat him until he couldn’t even think about touching Taekwoon.

“Wonshik, you okay? You look like you’re about to commit a murder.”

Wonshik looked up at his colleague that had broken into his line of thought. “I was just…thinking about dinner.”

“Yeah, I heard that stray you picked up is a great cook? Well, you can go and eat now. We’re all headed home.”

“Oh, right. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Wonshik’s thoughts did turn to dinner as he made his way home. If he got home in time, maybe Taekwoon wouldn’t have started cooking and they could go out. Wonshik wanted to take him to his favorite restaurant. There were so many places he wanted to show him. He wanted Taekwoon to love the places he did, wanted him to share those places so they would be their favorite places, not just his.

Wonshik was in a much better mood by the time he reached the door to his apartment. He entered the code to get in and opened the door. Strangely, none of the lights were on. Maybe Taekwoon was taking a nap. Flipping on the lightswitch, Wonshik pulled his shoes off and went to the bedroom, glancing at the sofa as he passed by in case the cat was there.

The bedroom was empty.

So was the bathroom.

There was nowhere else in the apartment Taekwoon could be. Wonshik stood in the middle of the living room, not knowing what to do. Taekwoon wouldn’t just leave, right? Had his previous owner somehow found him here? Wonshik pulled his shoes back on and hurried back out to the street in front of his apartment.

Maybe Taekwoon had gone back to the coffee shop the two had visited. Wonshik sprinted down the street and practically slammed into the door of the coffee shop before shoving his way inside and asking breathlessly if a cat had come in that day. The startled worker told him he hadn’t seen any cats come in since his shift started three hours ago.

Wonshik stumbled back outside and made himself stop to think for a moment. As far as he knew, the coffee shop was the only place Taekwoon knew about near their apartment. He didn’t know anyone either. Aside from…Hongbin!

Wonshik almost dropped his phone in his hurry to call his friend.

“Hello?”

“Have you seen Taekwoon?”

“Huh? Taekwoon? Shouldn’t he be at your place? He doesn’t leave, right?”

“So you haven’t seen him? He’s missing, and I don’t know what to do. Where could he be? If something’s happened to himー”

“Wonshik. Stop. Think. Have you checked everywhere he could be?”

“Of course. He isn’t anywhere. He’s not at home or the coffee shop orー”

“Calm down. Is there somewhere near your apartment that Taekwoon would like? That he would be drawn to?”

“Hongbin, you’re not helping! He could be anywhere, butー! Oh! Bye, Hongbin. Thanks!”  
Wonshik hit the “end” button, cutting off Hongbin’s protests, and ran down the street in the other direction, toward where Wonshik first found Taekwoon on the street a forever ago.

He turned down a side street that led to a small playground, looking around frantically. There was a cat that looked like Taekwoon playing with two small children. No, it was a little girl and her kitten. And—yes! That was Taekwoon! Wonshik’s knees nearly gave out in relief, but he continued forward. A surge of frustrated anger swept over him as he entered the playground.

“Taekwoon!” The cat turned at Wonshik’s shout. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? Iー”

Taekwoon’s fear-filled eyes cut Wonshik off, and his anger dissolved in an instant.

“Taekwoon,” Wonshik started again, softer, but the kitten who had been playing with Taekwoon starting crying. The little girl with her hugged the tiny cat and glared up at Wonshik.

“You’re a mean man!” The girl’s accusation was nothing to the glimmer of fear that remained in Taekwoon’s eyes.

Wonshik reached out to reassure Taekwoon that all was well, but the feline flinched back at the sight of his hand. Taekwoon stepped back and crouched down to comfort the two girls, never completely taking his eyes off Wonshik. The kitten finally stopped crying, and the children left Taekwoon and Wonshik behind with one last glare from the girl before she disappeared around a corner.

“Wonshik, why are you here?” Taekwoon asked softly.

“Why…why am I here?”

Taekwoon nodded.

“Why? I come home from work, expecting to find you at home, but there’s no trace of you at all. I run out to the only place I thought you knew, the coffee shop, but they hadn’t seen you. I even called Hongbin…and you ask why I’m here? I was looking everywhere for you!” Taekwoon winced at the tone of Wonshik’s voice.

“I left a note.”

“What note?”

“I left a note in the kitchen.”

“What? You can’t just leave like that. You’ve never gone out alone all this time, and then you suddenly leave the house?”

“The noteー”

“Taekwoon.” Wonshik reached out again to bridge the gap between them and grabbed Taekwoon’s hand. He flinched at the contact, but otherwise didn’t resist. However, the movement didn’t escape Wonshik’s notice. “Are you scared? Of me?”

Taekwoon looked at their linked hands and brought his gaze to meet Wonshik’s. He searched the other’s eyes for a moment that lasted a year for Wonshik. Then Taekwoon visibly relaxed and shook his head.

“No, not you. I thought for a moment…but you aren’t him.” Taekwoon offered a weak smile.

“But I did scare you.” Wonshik took a tentative step forward and placed his left hand in Taekwoon’s other hand. “I’m sorry. I was so worried. I couldn’t imagine…I kept thinking…Iー”

“Thank you.”

Wonshik gave him a questioning look.

“For worrying. For apologizing. For understanding.” Taekwoon moved an inch closer. “Thank you for being you.” Taekwoon closed the distance between them and pressed a warm kiss to Wonshik’s mouth.

“Taekwoon, you have to know I would never hurt you.”

“I know.” Taekwoon punctuated his soft utterance with a smile. “Can we go home now?”

Wonshik pulled Taekwoon into a crushing bear hug. “Let’s go.”

When they got back to the apartment, Taekwoon pulled Wonshik into the kitchen and showed him the note he left. Wonshik could just barely make out the scribbled words “Going out, be back later - Taekwoon”. He was almost glad he hadn’t seen it, because he probably would have been even more worried.

Wonshik threw the note away and looked back at Taekwoon. “Maybe we should get you a phone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [sunshineinwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineinwriting), a lovely beta and friend <3


	5. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik and Taekwoon go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read [An Unexpected Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9047057), this takes place before that chronologically ^^

Wonshik looked at Taekwoon reclining on the sofa, phone in hands, and sighed. The cat had been playing games for hours. Days really. Every since he got the thing he hadn’t done much else. Even when Wonshik messaged him, Taekwoon’s responses were short, if they came at all.

Wonshik closed his eyes and reminded himself that the phone would be useful if an emergency arose.

_Beep! Pow! Boop!_

The phone was a good idea.

_Beeeeep!_

A good idea.

“I’m hungry.” Taekwoon had actually put his phone down and was leaning over the back of the sofa.

Wonshik couldn’t even be upset that Taekwoon hadn’t been making meals since he got his phone. The cat had been keeping them fed for weeks, so Wonshik didn’t think he could rightfully complain about a few days of his own subpar cooking and ordering take-out, but he was getting tired of eggs.

“Do you want to go out?” Wonshik moved over to Taekwoon who looked up at him without lifting his head off his hand resting on the back of the sofa. “There’s this place I like, and…and I thought…” Wonshik trailed off not really knowing what to say.

“Mm, I’m hungry. Let’s go.” Taekwoon stretched his limbs and stood up.

“Are you sure? I mean, I don’t want to force you if, you know, if you aren’t ready.”

Taekwoon poked the worried crease between Wonshik’s eyebrows. “I’ll be fine. You’ll be with me, right?”

“Right.” Wonshik took the hand Taekwoon offered him. He trailed behind, wondering at Taekwoon’s apparent confidence.

Wonshik’s favorite shabu shabu restaurant was a short drive away, and there always seemed to be room for a few more people, even on Fridays at dinnertime. He was worried that Taekwoon wouldn’t respond well to having a lot of people around, but aside from being obviously aware of his surroundings and glances around at the people nearby when he thought Wonshik wasn’t looking, Taekwoon seemed fine.

Luck was with them and Wonshik’s regular spot, in the back by the window, was free. The two sat down, and Taekwoon looked at the menu.

“I was thinking we might get the all you can eat special?” Wonshik wasn’t sure why he felt so nervous.

Taekwoon nodded and closed the menu. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the smell of broth and cooking meat from other tables.

“It smells delicious.”

Wonshik smiled at the cat’s remark. He had wanted to ask Taekwoon’’s opinion on the place, but seeing Taekwoon’s face, he could tell they’d be coming back soon.

“Can I take yourーWonshik!”

“Oh hey, Raon!”

“Long time no see!” The waiter gave Wonshik a friendly shove to the shoulder.

“Yeah, I’ve been…busy.” Wonshik couldn’t say he’d been eating at home for weeks because of Taekwoon.

“I’m glad you came back. I was worried you’d skipped out on us, found a different restaurant to haunt.”

“Nope, I don’t think I could ever stop coming here.”

The waiter smiled brightly. “Your usual, I assumeーArgh!” Taekwoon’s water glass fell, splashing water down the man’s front.

“Raon, are you okay?” Wonshik grabbed some napkins trying to help dry the waiter’s front.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Raon gently pushed Wonshik’s hands from his crotch. “It’s just water. So, what can I get you?”

“We’ll both have the all you can eat special.”

“And sake.” Taekwoon added.

“Taekー” Wonshik caught the look Taekwoon was giving him and sighed. “Yes, and sake. Thanks Raon, and sorry again.”

Taekwoon stalked the waiter with his eyes as he walked back to the kitchen, then looked up at Wonshik, who had been watching his face the whole time.

“Taekwoon, what’s up? Is something wrong?”

“No.”

“Really? I didn’t know you drank.”

“I do.”

“Okay, what about the water?”

Taekwoon blinked.

“Taekwoon, I don’t mean to sound unfair, but it looked like you splashed water on Raon purposefully.”

The cat licked his lips. “It was an accident.”

Wonshik decided to let it go so they could enjoy their evening. It was his favorite restaurant with his favorite person about to eat his favorite food, he didn’t want to tarnish it by fighting about what was probably nothing.

Raon came back with a small bottle of sake and a couple glasses. “I’ll be back with your food in a minute.”

Taekwoon grabbed the bottle and poured out two glasses, offering one to Wonshik. He took it, clinked glasses with Taekwoon, and took a sip.

Taekwoon downed his glass in one go and poured himself some more.

“Don’t you think you should take it slow?”

“I won’t get drunk.” Taekwoon tossed back the second glass of sake and refilled his glass but didn’t drink right away.

Raon walked back to their table with a pretty waitress who hadn’t been there the last time Wonshik had come. He realized with a jolt that it was probably three months since he had visited the restaurant.

Raon and the girl set up their table with broth, vegetables, and meat.

“You know how it works, Wonshik. Let me know when you need more meat.” Raon smiled at Wonshik, winked at Taekwoon, then walked away from the table.

Taekwoon glared after him and downed half of his glass of sake.

Wonshik was busy putting vegetables in the broth to cook and picking out meat.

“So we cook our own food? Couldn’t we do that at home?”

“Come on, you’ll like it! Plus, no one has to do the dishes.” Wonshik smiled at Taekwoon who gave a small smile in return. “Just put the meat in like this and swish it around like this until it’s cooked. _Shabu shabu_ , that’s the sound it makes in Japanese.”

Taekwoon put in some meat of his own and muttered something to himself under his breath with the slightest hint of a smile. Wonshik would bet anything the muttering he heard was _shabu shabu_.

“There, now you can eat it like that with the sauce over there. There are also vegetables, and it’s good dipped in raw egg too.”

“Mrf’s goo,” Taekwoon managed around a mouthful of food.

“It’s good?” Wonshik chuckled. “I’m glad.”

The two ate through the meat at the table quickly, and Taekwoon finished the bottle of sake. Wonshik called Raon over to bring out more meat for them.

Raon brought out the meat quickly and smiled at the two of them.

“You know Wonshik, you’re one of the only people who comes in here alone more often than with someone else.”

“That’sーI mean, people don’t like shabu shabu as much as me. Besides our schedules don’t match, and…” Wonshik trailed off, realizing he should just not talk for the moment.

Raon laughed. “Yeah, but it’s nice to see you here with your…cat? Is that why you haven’t been out much? Housetraining?” Raon’s tone was playful, but Taekwoon huffed.

Wonshik laughed awkwardly. “Well, yeah…um, Taekwoon is my cat.”

“Nice to meet you, Taekwoon. I’m Raon.”

Taekwoon nodded and mumbled, “Nice to meet you too.”

“I’ll let you two get back to your date.” Raon walked away while Wonshik was still sputtering and blushing.

“Date?” Taekwoon bit his lip and looked at Wonshik.

“Yeah. I mean, that’s why I wanted to come here with you. You always have to cook at home, and we haven’t been able to go out really because…well, we haven’t gone out.”

Taekwoon’s cheeks flushed pink. “I wasn’t sure because you said that I was…”

“What?”

“You said I was your cat not…your boyfriend.”

It was Wonshik’s turn to blush. “Yeah. Sorry, I guess I wasn’t sure…I mean, I loーlike having you around. I just didn’t know…I wasn’t sure if you wanted to be called…that.”

Something seemed to light up in Taekwoon, and he grinned. “I hope my boyfriend isn’t tired, because he won’t be getting much sleep tonight.”

Wonshik felt something touch his thigh and move upward. Taekwoon’s tail had reached under the table and was stroking Wonshik’s crotch.

Wonshik blushed at the possessive look in Taekwoon’s eyes. The cat licked his lips, not breaking eye contact until they heard someone clearing their throat.

“I’ll just leave your check here for whenever you’re ready.”

“Thanks, Raon.” Wonshik hoped Taekwoon’s tail wasn’t visible on his steadily hardening crotch.

~

Wonshik smiled at Taekwoon dozing in the passenger seat on the way home, his tummy full from all of the meat and sake. When they arrived, he half-carried the cat into their apartment. Taekwoon nipped sleepily at Wonshik’s neck.

“Let’s get to to bed, kitty.”

Taekwoon whined softly when Wonshik placed him in bed, but he fell into a full sleep by the time Wonshik had washed up and come back to join him.

Wonshik bent over Taekwoon and pressed a kiss to his sleeping forehead. He whispered something softly into Taekwoon’s ear before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to [sunshineinwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineinwriting) for being my beta (even though she didn't tell me that she edited this a few days ago, haha).
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment about what you thought or just to say hi~


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them finally go on their outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so sorry that it took this long to get up this last chapter. I have some excuses, but I'll just let you get to reading.

Wonshik woke with not a little alarm to hands squeezing his arms. Through the fog of sleep, he quickly ascertained that the hands on him were Taekwoon’s and alarm was overpowered by confusion. Why was Taekwoon squeezing him?  Or, no…kneading, like a kitten did in its sleep. Taekwoon shifted closer, and Wonshik realized the cat wasn’t awake yet.

Taekwoon’s fingers kept  kneading at Wonshik’s arm, gradually drawing Wonshik closer and closer. A sigh escaped Taekwoon’s pink lips , sending a jolt to Wonshik’s abdomen. Taekwoon wrapped his leg over Wonshik’s , pulling him flush against his body. Wonshik tried half-heartedly to extract himself from his cat’s grasp. Taekwoon rolled up against Wonshik’s hip with a small desperate whine, and Wonshik pushed away, willing his half-hard cock to calm down.

“Wonshik?” Taekwoon groaned with confusion.

“You’re awake now?” Wonshik got out, trying to sound normal.

Taekwoon groaned in response and scooted closer to Wonshik. He nuzzled into Wonshik’s neck and rolled his hips again. “Wonshik~” Taekwoon half-whined.  
  
“Taekwoon…don’t, I’m already half hard,” Wonshik warned in a strained voice. Taekwoon ground against Wonshik in response. “Fuck,” Wonshik breathed out, and slid his hand up Taekwoon’s bare back.  
  
Taekwoon mouthed against Wonshik’s neck until he reached his collarbone and bit down. The sensation went straight to Wonshik’s crotch and he groaned into Taekwoon’s hair. Taekwoon’s ear twitched and he licked the spot he had bitten, apparently trying to drive Wonshik crazy before 8 in the morning.  
  
“Taekwoon,” Wonshik pleaded, unsure what he was asking for. He brought his hand up to stroke the velvety collar that Taekwoon always wore, a reminder both that Taekwoon was his and that Wonshik belonged to Taekwoon in turn. A quiet moan passed Taekwoon’s lips, which were still exploring the skin of Wonshik’s broad chest.  
  
Wonshik tentatively slipped a finger beneath the collar, and Taekwoon moaned wantonly against Wonshik’s nipple. Wonshik realized that the skin beneath the collar must be more sensitive because of the constant contact.  
  
Taekwoon lapped his rough tongue down and down, inching toward Wonshik’s thankfully roomy pajama pants. He let his teeth scrape across Wonshik’s abs, and Wonshik gasped, sliding his hands in Taekwoon’s soft hair just to have something to hold on to. Taekwoon peeked through his eyelashes from his position right above Wonshik’s crotch and smirked before bending back down to mouth against Wonshik’s straining erection.  
  
Precome mingled with Taekwoon’s spit, staining his pajamas dark against his twitching cock. Wonshik’s hands tightened in Taekwoon’s hair, drawing a growling moan from the feline. His tail snuck up to Wonshik’s waistband and slipped underneath, pulling down the pajama pants. Taekwoon bit the elastic of Wonshik’s sticky boxers and pulled them down his legs as well.  
  
Taekwoon lapped up the precome off Wonshik’s cock in tiny little strokes. Encircling the base with delicate fingers, he lightly dragged the digits up and down as he ceaselessly tongued the slit.  
  
Wonshik groaned. God, Taekwoon’s rough tongue was sweet sin against his hard flesh. If he didn’t stop soon, Wonshik wouldn’t last another minute.  
  
“Taekwoon, _ah_ , I can’t much longer.” Wonshik bit his lip in an effort to hold himself together. Taekwoon gave an extra hard suck before pulling back with a filthy pop.  
  
Taekwoon crawled back up on top of Wonshik, pulling his own pants off in the process. He kissed Wonshik, tongue plunging deep into his mouth. Wonshik tasted his own bitter precome on Taekwoon’s tongue, and his cock twitched at the filthiness of it.

Wonshik reached up and flipped them over. Taekwoon smirked up at him as if this had been the plan all along. Wonshik kissed his smirking lips and moved his attention to a pert nipple , taking it between his teeth and enjoying the sounds Taekwoon made in response.

“Won ー _ ah _ ~ Stop teasing me.”

Unable to resist, Wonshik lightly licked the tip of Taekwoon’s dripping cock and kissed the responding pout while reaching for the lube. Wonshik poured it liberally over his fingers, looking the feline right in the eyes.

“Is this what you want Woonie?”

Taekwoon spread his legs wider in response and nodded.

“You have to say it,” Wonshik teased, enjoying the way desperation made his boyfriend honest like nothing else could.

“ _ Yes _ , hurry u ー ” Taekwoon cut off with a moan as Wonshik unexpectedly inserted a finger. He stretched Taekwoon open, knowing just where to curve his fingers and how to drive Taekwoon wild until he was writhing beneath him.

Wonshik pulled his fingers out and poured more lube over his cock, coating it with a few strokes of his hand. Taekwoon impatiently spread his legs even wider in a desperate invitation.

“Wonshik, please , ” Taekwoon practically begged.

Wonshik lined himself up and slowly pressed in, ever careful to not hurt Taekwoon despite the urge to slam into him. The hot pressure sheathing his cock was delicious as ever, it was like Taekwoon’s body was made for him.

A needy whine from Taekwoon signalled Wonshik to move. He moved at an almost languid pace that let him savor the feeling of being a part of Taekwoon. Wonshik stubbornly took his time, dragging out their  mutual  pleasure until they reached a body- w racking orgasm that left stars in front of their eyes and smiles on their lips that sated kisses did nothing to help erase.

~

Wonshik and Taekwoon toweled each other off after their shower. Wonshik felt refreshed and cozy, and if the content ed smile playing about Taekwoon's lips was any indication, the cat felt the same way. Wonshik raked his eyes over Taekwoon's lithe body up to his adorably ruffled , still-damp hair. He leaned in to peck Taekwoon’s mouth before turning around to go find clothes in his bedroom.   
  
“Wonshik.”   
  
“Hm?” Wonshik abandoned the drawer he was going through in favor of a stack of clothes. He picked up a shirt and sniffed it tentatively. Nope. Definitely not clean. He picked up another.   
  
“Wonshik…I want to go out today.”   
  
“Yeah, sure,” Wonshik said mindlessly, not looking up from his new find—a shirt that seemed to be clean this time.   
  
Taekwoon shuffled over to Wonshik and touched his arm. Wonshik looked up at  his cat’s face and stopped his search for clothes to give  him  his full attention.   
  
“I mean that I want to go out. You said you wanted to go to the park.” Taekwoon was looking at his feet as he said this, so Wonshik gently put his hand under Taekwoon’s chin  and encouraged him to look him in the eye.   
  
“I don't want to force you to go. If you aren't completely sure, we can wait more.” Wonshik brushed a damp lock of hair out of Taekwoon’s eyes. The cat caught his hand and held it between them.   
  
“I’m ready. I trust you. I…I trust you.” Taekwoon gazed into Wonshik's eyes as if trying to convey the truth of his words.   
  
Wonshik squeezed Taekwoon’s hand reassuringly and smiled sweetly. “Okay, but let's put on some clothes first.”

~

Standing on the sidewalk in front of their apartment building standing beneath the oppressing openness of the cloudless blue sky, Taekwoon’s hand clenched tighter around Wonshik’s. Hoping to ease some of his tension, Wonshik pressed a light kiss to Taekwoon’s cheek. When Taekwoon turned toward him, Wonshik lifted their hands and pressed another kiss to the back of Taekwoon’s hand and smiled up at the cat.

“I’m fine…I’ll be fine Wonshik.”

Wonshik smiled wider and kissed Taekwoon’s lips softly. “I know.”

The corner of Taekwoon’s mouth curved upward a fraction before he pulled Wonshik after him to the right. However, Wonshik stood in place holding him back.

“Taekwoon, the park is this way.” Wonshik pointed to the left with his free hand. “Come on."

Wonshik kept one eye on Taekwoon as they approached the trees around the park. He definitely was more relaxed outside now, and his tail even twitched about unconsciously.

Wonshik guided Taekwoon toward the large pond in the middle of the park and almost laughed at the wide-eyed interest in the feline’s eyes when he spotted a family of duck floating contentedly on the water. The corners of Taekwoon’s lips turned up as he watched the smallest duckling struggle to keep up with his siblings.

“They’re so small,” Taekwoon mumbled, not really meaning to say the words aloud.

“Do you want to try feeding them?” Wonshik offered. Taekwoon managed to tear his eyes from the ducklings to look at Wonshik. He nearly laughed at the wide-eyed expression on the feline’s face.

“Can we?” Taekwoon asked with wonder.

Wonshik pulled a baggy of breadcrumbs from his back pocket and shook it teasingly. “Come on, there’s a bench over there.”

They settled on the bench and Wonshik sprinkled some crumbs in front of them before handing the rest to Taekwoon. Soon, the mother duck noticed the offering and swam to the edge of the pond. She emerged from the water and shook herself off a bit and cautiously approached the scattered crumbs.

Taekwoon had his eyes glued on the fluffy little ducklings that waddled behind their mother, not showing the same caution around large people that their mother had learned.

Being careful not to make any sudden movements or noises, Taekwoon reached in the sandwich bag and pulled out a small handful of crumbs. He gently sprinkled them around, making sure to get some over near the smallest duckling who wasn’t getting as much as her siblings.

“They’re so small,” Taekwoon whispered. Wonshik chuckled and kissed his cheek. He leaned over and rested his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder, content to just sit that way for a time.

Taekwoon kept doling out crumbs and the ducklings got bolder, inching forward until Taekwoon could have reached out and grazed his hand across the fuzz of their feathers. Wonshik gazed tenderly at the bright expression on his face, thinking that he was getting a glimpse into what Taekwoon was like as a kitten. Carefree. Happy.

“Taekwoon,” Wonshik, said once Taekwoon had run out of bread crumbs and was just watching the duck family that had decided to settle down near his feet.

Taekwoon looked up at Wonshik with the bright look the ducklings had brought out still painting his expression.

Wonshik’s breath caught, and he quietly cleared his throat. “So, are you having a good time?”

Without responding verbally, Taekwoon broke into a smile and dove into Wonshik’s chest for a hug. He snuggled in close, rubbing his cheek against Wonshik’s chest. He nuzzled upward to Wonshik’s neck, nosing upward until he got to Wonshik’s ear.

“Thank you, Wonshik,” Taekwoon murmured. His breath tickled.

“Taekwoon—”

“Please, let me finish.” Wonshik closed his mouth and nodded. “I…” Taekwoon took a stabilizing breath. “I had almost forgotten how much I like to be outside. I...I let my fears hold me back.” Wonshik tensed at the word “fears”, but Taekwoon pressed a soft kiss to the space where Wonshik’s ear met his jaw. He continued when Wonshik had relaxed again. “Thank you for accepting me into your life and pushing me to get better. No matter what may happen in the future, I’ll always be grateful to you.”

Taekwoon pulled back and looked down at his hands in his lap.

“Hey,” Wonshik said gently, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Taekwoon kept looking at his hands.

“Taekwoon, look at me. Please?”   


Taekwoon looked up and wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

“Taekwoon, why are you acting like you’re going away somewhere?” Just the thought that Taekwoon might one day leave him made  Wonshik’s chest contract and put his heart in a tangle.

“Wonshik,”  Taekwoon whispered. “No matter how much I want to stay with you, I know that I can’t. You’ll find someone you l - love and want to make a family and I shouldn’t hold you back from that. You deserve that life.”

Wonshik leaned in and kissed the tears that were sliding down Taekwoon’s cheeks.

“Taekwoon, I  _ found _ someone I love.”

Taekwoon shrunk back from that statement as if he’d been struck, but Wonshik leaned in and kissed him languidly, pulling a soft moan from his throat.

“I found someone who brightens every day. Someone who is mischievous and caring. He makes me want to get up in the morning and makes me reluctant to go to sleep at night if not for the thought that I can see him again first thing the next morning. I daydream about him at work and practically skip back home at the thought that he’s waiting for me there. He’s whiny and not the best at communicating, but he does his best. He also is gorgeous and sexy. His body fits perfectly against mine and makes me feel like I could purr.”

Wonshik paused to look at the beautiful man in front of him. Taekwoon had a tentative smile playing around his mouth, and he bit his lower lip.

“You’re making me jealous,” he said a bit shakily, trying to laugh.

Wonshik gave a small smile before his face settled into a sincere expression.

“Taekwoon, I love you.” He leaned in and kissed the smile on Taekwoon’s lips. “I’ve loved you probably since the first day I met you.” He punctuated each word with a peck.

Taekwoon blushed and tried to roll his eyes. “That’s so cheesy.” Wonshik just grinned at him. Taekwoon hugged him, scooting closer so that their bodies were flush against each other. Wonshik squeezed him closer.

Shifting slightly, Taekwoon nibbled at Wonshik’s earlobe. Wonshik groaned.

“Taekwoon, if you keep doing that, I won’t be able to stop myself.”

The feline licked the shell of his ear. “Good.”

Wonshik pulled back enough to reach Taekwoon’s mouth and kissed him. It was as if a barrier between them had fallen and their mouths explored, tongues slipping over each other in a hot dance. Wonshik swallowed the little moans and whimpers Taekwoon was making.

They paused for breath, letting their foreheads rest against each other while swallowing mouthfuls of air.

“As much as the thought of making love where anyone could find us turns me on,” Wonshik breathed, “I think that our bed would be much more comfortable for an extended period of time.” 

Nodding, Taekwoon grabbed the now empty bag that had held the bread crumbs, letting his hand  _ accidentally _ brush across Wonshik’s crotch. He smirked at the involuntary sound Wonshik made.

“Okay, let’s go home.”

  
For some reason, the words sounded more like “I love you” to Wonshik, and neither of them could keep from smiling as they raced each other back to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as usual to my beta sunshineinwriting~! Thanks to all of you for sticking around (or coming in now...I know I don't usually start ongoing fics for the very reason someone might do what I did). I hope this is a satisfying ending although it's probably not epic enough for the wait;;

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks to [sunshineinwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineinwriting) for being my beta! This should be around 5 little chapters I think^^


End file.
